Lost And Found
by emrivera
Summary: Brittana. Quick. Futre. Four years after graduation.


**HI! I don't own glee, all mistakes are mine. So, I hope nothing like this has been done before. I'm sorry if theres a little too much explaining going on at the beginning, i felt like it was needed. This is a Brittana fic, Brittana is my life! xD There is also some Quick too. Oh and original characters. Okay that will be all. Enjoy guys! :)**

**Lost And Found.**

"SANTANA" The high pitch voice screamed loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear. Quinn Fabray charged through the kitchen door to find a sleeping Santana Lopez. Quinn rolled her eyes, hands on either side of her hips, she shook her head. It wasn't a surprise to the petite blonde, this was becoming quite a familiar routine; Santana showing up late for work, hung over, falling asleep on the job and only doing half of what she was paid for. Quinn had given the Latina several warnings already. If she didn't get her act together soon she would be short of a job. But Santana knew her best friend. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stay mad at her, and Santana took advantage of that, a little too much advantage.

"Santana!" Quinn repeated as she shook the sleeping girl, causing her to wake up.

"What?.. Oh." Quinn raised her right eyebrow, saying nothing she waited for the Latina to speak

"Yeah yeah, I know what's coming Fabray, sorry, I meant _Puckerman._" Santana corrected herself. It was hard getting used to Quinn's new surname, but to be fair, the wedding had only been a couple of month ago. Santana had insisted on continuing to call her best friend Fabray, but Quinn was having none of it.

"It won't happen again… promise." Quinn rolled her eyes for the second time in the past couple of minutes, it was something she was starting to do a lot of lately.

"Not the most sincere apology I've ever heard, but Santana this has to stop. There's customers out there waiting to be served and you know there are plenty of people who would love to replace you."

It was true _Puckermans _was one of the most popular and successful restaurants on the streets of New York. Owned by the newly wed couple. Noah had happily agreed to give Santana the job, she was like a sister to him. All three had moved to New York a year after they had graduated, sharing the same small apartment, Quinn and Noah in one room; they had been dating since senior year, and Santana in another. At first it was great, until the bills appeared to get bigger and bigger. Parties night after night, well, at least for Quinn and Noah. But for Santana, not so much. She was too busy torturing herself over the blonde she had let walk out of her life. Endless nights of crying herself to sleep. Quinn and Noah practically babysat the Latina over the past four years. At one point things started to look up. Santana was on the way to becoming an airhostess, for one of the best airlines in the state. She had a look at a number of different apartments. She couldn't help but feel she was intruding once the couple got engaged. But things soon went down hill again when one of the brunettes work colleagues reminded her of the _once_ love of her life so much, all the memories came flooding back causing the Latina to turn to drink so she stopped showing up to work, leading to the outcome of getting fired. That's when Quinn offered her the job at _Puckermans_ and things pretty much went on from there. But now the couple were married they wanted to move out of the overcrowded apartment and buy a real house, one designed for a family. They knew it was high time Santana got her act together.

"I know." Santana sighed. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything."

Quinn smiled sympathetically, she knew how hard it had been hard for her best friend. It was like the Santana Lopez she once knew, the one full of hope for the future, the one who wouldn't let anybody talk down to her, the one who was full of love (although she would hide that from everyone, everyone other than a certain blonde dancer) had disappeared of the face of the earth and been replaced by a sad, bitter alcoholic. Quinn had to stay strong for the brunette, she was a great actress so wouldn't let Santana or Noah see how much it was killing her inside to see the Latina I so much pain. Quinn had been there from day one, from the first day of kindergarten to the last day of high school. Yeah they had their bitch fights now and again but don't all true best friends? And even now, at the roughest part of Santana's life so far, there she was, still by her side, looking after her, worrying about her like she was the brunette's mother. Santana knew she would have to do a hell of a lot to make it up to the hazel eyed women. Quinn placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I know San.. You just need to get your shit together and start serving some food, or I might just have to slap that sweet ass of yours."

"Oh really? Is that a threat or a promise? The Latina smirked, crooking an eyebrow. She did have a sense of humour now and again.

"Did I hear my two favourite words, slap and ass?" Both girls turned to the door where Noah was now leaning against the frame, a smug grin plastered all over his face. "For a minute there I thought you two were getting it on back here. What's taking you?"

Santana rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms as she stood up. "Puck, does your mind ever come out from the gutter?"

"Nope afraid not." He smirked, their banter never got old to him. Quinn stood watching them, it was highly amusing.

"Can you remind me why you married him again?" Santana questioned as she turned her gaze to Quinn.

"I need reminding myself." Quinn answered her in a jokingly manner.

"Hey! Enough of the hate ladies!" He brought his hands up in front of him, as if defending himself. "Now are you two gonna do _any_ work at all tonight? A business won't run itself you know."

"Yes sir!" Santana replied sarcastically as she made her way out of the kitchen."

Noah made sure the brunette was out of sight before turning to Quinn with a concerned look on his face. "She's here." Was all he said.

Quinn's eyes widened as she heard the two words leave her husbands mouth. "Already?" But she didn't agree to come until nine!"

"Yeah well that's the least of our worries." Noah swallowed the lump in his throat, he knew his wife wouldn't take the next bit of information well. "She's with some other chick."

Quinn's face went pale, she put a hand to her mouth. "No, no! This can't be happening! I knew we should have warned her Santana would be here, I knew it!" She peered through the window of the kitchen door to see the tall beautiful blonde, stood beside a young red haired woman, waiting to be escorted to a table. Quinn then turned her gaze to the Latina who was luckily busy serving behind the bar so hadn't yet noticed the two women enter. She pulled her lip between her teeth. "We can't let Santana see them. Especially _together_!"

Noah ran a hand through his misshaped Mohawk. "Quinn calm down! Look, maybe this isn't what we think. She might have just brought along a friend from work or something. A pretty damn hot friend… Ow! What was that for?" He shrieked rubbing the back of his head, the place he had just been slapped by his wife.

"For calling another woman hot!" She answered as if it was the most obvious reason in the world. "Anyway if you're done checking out other women who don't just happen to be your wife, could you please come back to planet earth and keep an eye on Santana. Change her shift; make sure she stays behind the bar. I'll deal with those two." Noah nodded and followed his wife's orders as he left the kitchen and made his way to the Latina. Quinn took a deep breath before following her husband out of the kitchen. Things weren't about to look good.

* * *

><p>"Well well well, if it isn't my favourite girl." Quinn grinned as she approached the entrance of the restaurant to meet the two women.<p>

"QUINN" Brittany shouted as she caught a glimpse of the smaller blonde, wasting no time she wrapped her arms around the smaller body, keeping a tight hold of her.

"Brittany! It's great to see you!" Quinn pulled away to face the taller blonde. "You look…" Quinn paused while she took a closer look at the dancer. "Fantastic!" she concluded.

"Right back at yah! You haven't changed one bit, looking just as gorgeous as ever!" Brittany grinned and took Quinn's left hand as she noticed the gold ring on her finger. "Wow, it's beautiful." She commented as she studied the gold piece of metal. "I couldn't believe it when I heard you and Puckerman got married, I mean, I didn't think you two would last this long, no offense."

"None taken. I didn't think we would either, after what happened with Beth and everything. At first I was just desperate for someone to love me, but after you left, things got pretty serious and well, now look where we are. Happily married, running our own successful business, and now we're looking for a new house. One suitable for a family." Quinn smiled; her life was actually looking pretty good.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Brittany said while wrapping Quinn in a tight hug for the second time. Brittany had always been a hugger.

"Thanks." Quinn broke the contact and turned her gaze to the redhead stood beside Brittany. "And, who's this?"

"This…" Brittany put her arm around the shorter women. "This Is my girlfriend, Cat."

"It's great to finally meet you! Britt has told me so much about you on our way over." Cat smiled extending a hand which Quinn happily took. The red haired woman was bubbly and enthusiastic. Quinn liked this in a person so instantly took a liking to the girl, but the fact she was Brittany's girlfriend meant she was already three touchdowns behind.

"Has she now?" Quinn smirked raising an eyebrow as she turned to Brittany. "Good things I hope."

"Of course." Brittany grinned.

"Well, if you'll both excuse me for a minute, nature calls." Cat giggles as she makes her way towards the bathrooms. The two blonde women stood in a comfortable silence for a moment as they watched the redhead walk away, until turning to face one another.

"It's been so long." Brittany stated matter-of-factly.

"Four years." Quinn confirmed as she started to tear up. The reality of seeing her other best friend eventually kicking in.

"I've missed you _so_ much." Brittany's voice came out a whisper as she too had tears forming in her eyes. Quinn simply nodded informing the blonde that the feeling was mutual. "And her…" Brittany added. "I heard she's living in the city too. You haven't heard from her recently have you?" She asked almost desperately.

Quinn bit her lip. "Yeah about that, I, uh, there's something I need to-"

"Escucha! Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacents? Cosas Malas!" Quinn said no more as Spanish shouting fled through the restaurant, causing both blondes to look towards the bar where Noah was holding Santana by the waist attempting to stop her from killing the man on the other side of the bar.

Brittany froze. Her mind went blank. The hairs went up on her back. Her vision went blurry and everything around her fell silent so that only the screaming voice of the Latina could be heard. _It's her, it's actually her. _She didn't know what to do in that exact moment, laugh? Cry? Run away? Her whole body had gone numb at this point. But what she did know was she had found Santana. She had found her _soul mate_, her best friend. She had seen those chocolate brown eyes for the first time in four years, the ones she had longed to get lost in time and time again, the ones that had appeared in so many of her dreams:- and nightmares. She had seen the beautiful dark locks and that tanned skin she would die for.

"Brittany?" Quinn placed a hand on the blondes arm, bringing her back to reality. "Brittany, are you alright?" Quinn asked with quite concern for her friend. "I was going to warn you but I thought if you knew she was here you would have backed out and well I..." Quinn bit her lip trying to judge whether Brittany's reaction was good or bad.

"It's okay." Brittany swallowed the lump in her throat. "I understand."

Cat approached the two blondes. "Sorry I took so long, the queue was massive in there! This place is really busy you know Britt? You must need a lot of patience to run this place Quinn." Cat trailed off oblivious to what had just happened.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, well I'm a pretty patient person. Britt can tell you that." She smiled glancing at Brittany who looked as if she was going to throw up. Cat looked between the two women; the tension was thick enough to cut through with a knife, she had no idea what had gone on but decided it would be best to give the two of them some space.

"I'll go order some drinks, while you find us a table." The red haired women told her girlfriend before heading towards the bar. Quinn took Brittany's hand leading her to the table that had been reserved under the name Pierce, where they both took a seat. Brittany brought a shaky hand to her mouth.

"I don't know what to do Quinn, I mean, I thought I was ready to see her again but, I, I just can't face her. Not yet. It wasn't meant to happen like this. Especially not while Cat was around."

"I know Britt. It's a mess. I should have made sure you were alone first, I just presumed you would be." The short haired blonde pinches the bridge of her nose letting out a deep sigh, she shakes her head. "What have I done!"

"No. No don't blame yourself Q." She glances over at the Latina which caused a smile to grace her lips. Just looking at the brunette gave her butterflies. "This had to happen sooner or later. I just wish I wasn't with Cat when it did." Brittany turned to the bar to look at the short redhead who was now being served by the Latina. Brittany's eyes widened causing Quinn to follow her gaze.

"Oh no." Quinn pulled her lip between her teeth.

"My thoughts exactly." Brittany choked out.

* * *

><p>"You pull a stunt like that and your gonna have to get a job delivering pizzas." Noah told the Latina as he made his way behind the bar. "I had to give that guy free vouchers for a family meal to stop him from reporting you."<p>

Santana rolled her eyes as she poured out two glasses of red wine.

"Oh please, he was a jerk. Telling me I had a _fine ass _was highly inappropriate and I'm sure his wife wasn't too pleased to hear the reason _why _I almost knocked him into next week." Santana answered smugly.

"You should be able to handle a guy coming onto you by now San."

"Yeah? Well not married guys. You see, this is why I don't date men. They're all the same. No respect for females what so ever."

"Hey! Not all of them." Noah corrected.

"_Most_ of them." Santana compromised.

"Much better." Noah smiled as he began to serve the next customer.

"That'll be $9.40 please." Santana smiled placing the two glasses of red whine on the counter. The redhead handed the darker girl her money.

"Keep the change." Cat smiled as she took the two glasses. "Oh and for the record your ass _is _super fine." The short girl winked at the Latina before walking away.

"Excuse me?" Santana scoffed raising a brow, but Cat was to far away to hear by now.

"You're fighting them off tonight Lopez." Noah chuckled as he glanced up from the cashier to take a look at who the comment had come from. His grin soon turned to a frown when realising the girl was Brittany's companion. He turned to the Latina who had her eyes fixed on the red haired girl, following her every move until she reached the table where the two blondes were sitting,

"Um… San?" Noah tried to distract the brunette but it was too late; chocolate eyes had fallen into deep blue ones.

**DUH DUH DUH..**

**Please review! Any advice would be awesome. :) **


End file.
